Dry Your Eyes
by Wistful.Silver.Wolf
Summary: Sakura doesn't love Naruto any more and wants to break up. It's all to much to bare for Naruto as he pleads with her not to leave him. Song fic, slightly Naru/Saku.


**AU note: **_**Wow, I did it. I made a song fic! I really like this song and I always thought of a heart breaking break up between Naruto and Sakura every time I listened to it. Now, I do not support Naru/Saku, so don't get that in your head!**_

_**Naru/Hina for the WIN! :D**_

_**But don't get me wrong! I have nothing against it if it is well written and Sakura isn't a total biatch. I just don't like how she treats Naruto. It irks me in a bad way.**_

_**But I thought, why not do a break up scene where Sakura dumps Naruto? All the more reason for Hinata to come in and mend his broken heart, neh? Cheesy, but hey, that's my style ;-) Though Hinata does not feature in this story, unfortunately :( **_

_**Sorry about my bad grammar! I haven't written a story in a very long while and it is late at night, so I'm quite out of it :\ So bare with me!**_

_**Anyways! On with the story!**_

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to the series Naruto, they belong to Kishimoto, nor do I have any rights to the song **_**Dry your eyes **_**by The Streets.**

* * *

_In one single moment your whole life can turn 'round._

'I want to break up.'

_I stand there for a minute starin' straight into the ground_

_Lookin' to the left slightly, then lookin' back down._

'What? Why? I thought everything was going perfect! What happened? Did I do something? I thought we were in love..'

'I don't feel the same way for you anymore.'

_Please let me show you where we could only just be, for us_

_I can change and I can grow or we could adjust…_

'What can I do? Please, I still love you! I'll do anything!'

_The wicked thing about us is we always have trust,_

_We can even have an open relationship, if you must._

'There is nothing you can do! I just don't want to be with you anymore! I don't love you!'

_I look at her, she stares almost straight back at me,_

_But her eyes glaze over like she's lookin' straight through me._

Images of a young man, dark features and cold eyes flash through her mind. He had only returned one week ago, by the very same boy who stands in front of her.

_Then her eyes must have closed for what seems an eternity,_

_When they open up, she's lookin' down at her feet._

Tears threaten to fall down the boys eyes as his shoulders slump in defeat.

_Dry your eyes mate,_

_I know it is hard to take, but her mind has been made up,_

_There's plenty more fish in the sea._

_Dry your eyes mate,_

_I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts,_

_But you've got to walk away now,_

_It's over._

The boy tries to blink the tears from his eyes and takes in a shuddering breath.

_So then I move my hand up from down by my side,_

_It is shakin'; my life is crashin' before my eyes._

_Turn the palm of my hand up to face the skies,_

_Touch the bottom of her chin and let out a sigh._

Flashes of the good times they had go through his mind. The colours of green as soft as leaves, smiling in happiness, with the sounds of ruffling sheets. Wonderful times so bright and golden, seem so long ago, so far and distant.

'_Cause I can't imagine my life without you and me._

_There's things I can't imagine doin', things I can't imagine seein'._

The dreams he had hoped for, the things he had wanted to do. The family he wanted with her, gone and forever more.

_It weren't supposed to be easy, surely._

Not everything about their relationship had been perfect, he knew of their flaws. They would always bicker about simple things, things he didn't understand. She never liked how unknowing he was about simple things in life. Things he would've learned by loving parents. But he didn't have any; they died the day he was born.

_Please, please, I beg you please._

Despite all of their troubles, he still loves her and cherishes what they had.

'Please, don't do this. I love you! Don't leave me, please! I beg of you!'

Tears spring up to his eyes once again.

_She brings her hands up towards where my hands rested._

_She wraps her fingers round mine with the softness she's blessed with._

_She peels away my fingers, looks at me and then gestures,_

_By pushin' my hand away to my chest, from hers._

His hands she pushed away, clutched to his chest, gripping his shirt while trying to stop his heart from breaking.

_Dry your eyes mate,_

_I know it is hard to take, but her mind has been made up,_

_There's plenty more fish in the sea._

_Dry your eyes mate,_

_I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts,_

_But you've got to walk away now._

_It's over._

'I'm sorry, but this just was not meant to be.'

_And I'm just standin' there; I can't say a word,_

'_Cause everythin's just gone._

_I've got nothin',_

_Absolutely nothin'._

'No! That's not true! We had everything, me and you.'

_Tryin' to pull her close out of bare desperation,_

_Put my arms around her, tryin' to change what she's sayin'._

_Pull my head level with hers so she might engage in,_

_Look into her eyes to make her listen again._

He holds her in a firm grip stopping her from leaving.

'This can't end! Not now! Listen to me, don't quit on this. We can make it work!'

_I'm not gonna fuckin', just fuckin' leave it all now,_

'_Cause you said it'd be forever and that was your vow_

_And you're gonna let our things simply crash and fall down._

_You're well out of order now, this is well out of town._

'You promised! You said you loved me. You said we'll be together forever!'

_She pulls away; my arms are tightly clamped round her waist._

_Gently pushes me back and she looks at me straight,_

'I'm sorry.'

_Turns around so she's now got her back to my face,_

_Takes one step forward, she looks back and then walks away._

Tears now fall from the boy's eyes as he stands in defeat and misery. Where had it all gone wrong? Was it his fault? Did he do something wrong?

_Dry your eyes mate,_

_I know it is hard to take, but her mind has been made up,_

_There's plenty more fish in the sea._

_Dry your eyes mate,_

_I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts,_

_But you've got to walk away now._

_It's over._

He thinks back to the times when things were great, the months they had and the memories they shared.

_I know in the past I've found it hard to say,_

_Tellin' you things, but not tellin' straight._

_But the more I pull on your hand and say,_

_The more you pull away._

There were things he wished he had said to her, things he had wished to say. But he had never found the courage, the right time or the strength. Now he will never be able to say those things, and she'll never know what he wanted to say.

_Dry your eyes mate,_

_I know it is hard to take, but her mind has been made up,_

_There's plenty more fish in the sea._

_Dry your eyes mate,_

_I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts,_

_But you've got to walk away now._


End file.
